Just Wait
by efelya
Summary: "Len-kun...apa kau menyukaiku?"/Aku pikir kami akan bahagia tapi.../Tunggu aku, Rin/*Rin yang agak yandere*


Just Wait.

" _Len-kun-_

 _apa kau menyukaiku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku. Aku tertidur pulas dipelajaran terakhir. Aku mulai melihat ke sekitar, kelas sudah kosong.

"Huh, kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang membangunkanku?" ucapku. Baru saja aku berdiri, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Bisakah kau sabar sedikit?! Kau selalu saja memintaku untuk buru-buru!"

"Tapi aku hanya bertanya apa kau sudah selesai klub atau belum, aku tidak memintamu untuk buru-buru".

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar ya. Bukan urusanku sih. Tadinya itu yang kupikirkan, tapi setelah melihat bahwa yang bertengkar adalah temanku sendiri, aku berubah pikiran.

Aku berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi itu dan menyela percakapan mereka. "Hei, kalau kalian ingin berkelahi, aku sarankan jangan di sini," ucapku sok jagoan. Lelaki tadi memasang muka tak suka padaku dan segera pergi.

"Len-kun, makasih ya," ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya? Masih ada lelaki lain yang lebih baik dari dia. Tadi kau sendiri bilang sudah tak tahankan dengannya?"

Dia kembali tersenyum dan menjawab, "kau takkan mengerti, Len. Hanya dia yang ku punya".

 _Kau masih punya aku, Rin._

"Tapi kau bisa memilih lelaki lain. Tidak harus diakan?"

 _Kau bisa memilihku, Rin._

"Hanya dia yang mau menerimaku"

 _Aku menerimamu, Rin Kagami._

"Tapi-". "Sudahlah Len-kun. Langit mulai gelap dan aku mau pulang. Sampai nanti," selanya sambil berjalan ke bangkunya, mengambil tas, lalu pergi. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya menjauh. Ingin ku tanya "mau ku antar?" tapi dia pasti menolak seperti biasanya. Akupun memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

.

.

.

"Len! Kaito memukul Rin di halaman belakang sekolah!" aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bergegas pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Dasar perempuan menyebalkan! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tidak membawakan ku bekal, aku tidak sama dengannya yang menyukai masakanmu!" mendengar teriakan Kaito, aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Aku melihat beberapa anak yang mengelilingi Rin dan Kaito, bukannya membantu, mereka malah memfoto Rin dan mengirimnya ke media sosial. Sesampainya, aku bisa melihat Rin yang terduduk dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya dan Kaito yang siap menampar Rin. Lagi. Tubuh Rin sudah penuh dengan luka tapi Kaito tampak tak peduli.

Aku segera melayangkan kepalan tanganku ke pipi Kaito, meraih tangan Rin, dan membawanya lari.

"Tunggu kau! Rin! Mulai sekarang kita putus!" teriak Kaito dari belakang. Saat berlari, Rin tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku membawanya ke UKS. Membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan mengobati lukanya. Menemaninya hingga ia bangun.

 _Apa kau tak merasakan ketulusanku, Rin?_

Rin mulai membuka matanya, ia tampak terkejut melihatku yang masih menunggunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Len-kun? Kenapa masih di sekolah?" tanyanya lembut.

 _Tentu saja menunggumu_

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai respon.

"Len-kun…aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi," air mata perlahan mulai membasahi pipinya. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya berbicara.

"Aku kembali menjadi seorang diri, Len-kun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" aku tetap tak menjawab.

"Len-kun…apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba diselang tangisannya. Aku terdiam. Tak bisa menjawab. Merasa tak dapat jawaban, Rin pun mulai berdiri dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

Aku pun langsung menahan lengannya. "Aku menyukaimu dari dulu" ucapku tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu kita pacaran ya," balasnya sambil tersenyum dan pergi.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempatku. Takku sangka bahwa akhirnya Rin bisa menerima perasaanku.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, kami mulai berpacaran. Kira-kira sudah 4 bulan semenjak hari itu dan kami masih berpacaran. Aku pikir aku akan bahagia bersamanya.

Tapi setelah aku mulai mengenalnya, sekarang aku tahu alasan Kaito bersikap kejam pada Rin. Rin tidak menggapku sebagai Len Kagamine. Ia juga tak menganggap Kaito sebagai Kaito. Ia menganggap kami sebagai kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Mereka berpacaran selama 3 tahun dan kekasihnya meninggal karna sebuah penyakit. Dan karna kepergian kekasihnya, Rin yang ditelantarkan oleh keluarga dan teman-temannya menjadi tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Rin yang tak bisa menerimanya akhirnya mencari seorang pelarian.

Meskipun begitu, aku yakin bisa membuatnya memandangku sebagai Len, Len Kagamine, kekasihnya.

Tunggulah, Rin Kagami. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

.

.

.

Gak ada niatan buat bikin ending kyk gini, tapi malah jadi gini. Ya makasih udah baca ampe akhir ya. See you.


End file.
